This inventions directed toward an improved fuel package. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved fuel package of the self-kindling type as used in outdoor cooking and barbecues.
Fuel packages of the self-kindling type for making and sustaining a fire for outdoor cooking are well known. Self-kindling fuel packages have been developed in an attempt to remove some of the difficulties and inconvenience inherent in the use of common charcoal briquets and charcoal lighter fluid. Charcoal briquets are messy to handle and generally sold in relatively large bags. Even after charcoal briquets have been placed in a grill, igniting the briquets is difficult and time consuming. The most common method is to saturate the briquets with lighter fluid and then light the briquets with a match. One must then wait for all of the fluid to burn away before the briquets begin to smolder. Because this is so slow and uncertain, there is always the temptation to attempt to relight the briquets by spraying lighter fluid and relighting. This is an extremely dangerous practice which could result in serious harm.
In order to provide more convenience and safety, self contained fuel packages have been developed which contain their own means of kindling. Of the several self-kindling fuel packages known, most employ loose charcoal briquets in a combustible container with some sort of igniting means in the container. Unfortunately, while such fuel packages would seem to eliminate the need to handle messy charcoal and lighter fluid, they are complicated and expensive to manufacture. One common type comprises a combustible bag which is filled with a charge of briquets and sealed at each end, after which a combustible wick is sewn on each end of the bag.